


Senyap Menyengat

by DraconisChantal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisChantal/pseuds/DraconisChantal
Summary: Harry Potter kembali menemukan Draco dalam pelukannya setelah dua bulan. Masih menyengat dan begitu hangat.





	Senyap Menyengat

Harry Potter membuka pintu Grimmauld Place Nomor 12 dan tersandung pada langkah pertamanya.

“Brengsek,” gumam Harry samar saat melihat siapa pelakunya; sepatu pantofel yang disemir hingga mengkilap. Ia mengerjap. Pantulan sepatu itu terlalu silau untuk matanya yang terbiasa dengan keremangan selama dua bulan terakhir. “Oi!”

Saat taka da yang menjawab seruannya, Harry mendengus jengkel, lalu disusul oleh rentetan sumpah serapah lain. Bukan tanpa alasan, tentunya. Ia melewati ruang tengah dan menemukan remahan biscuit di atas sofa. Ia berhenti sejenak dan memicingkan mata, menemukan noda tumpahan susu.

Harry menarik napas panjang dan mengayunkan tongkat. “Tergeo.”

Noda pada bantal beludrunya mungkin sudah hilang, tapi panas di hatinya jelas masih membekas lekat. Ia ingin mengumpat lagi, tapi rasanya hal itu tidak akan membantu apa pun. Maka, ditelannya umpatan yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya, kering.

“Kreacher?”

Kreacher hadir di hadapannya dalam satu detik, sebelumnya menyambut Harry dengan bunyi ‘pop’ pelan. Peri rumah itu mendongak. “Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan Potter?” Kemudian, ia membungkukkan badannya yang kurus kering. Harry menangkap kejengkelan si peri rumah dari gesturnya yang tidak sepenuh hati.

Kreacher masih nampak seperti akan meracuni makanan Harry dalam kesehariannya. Hal itu memberikan Harry alasan untuk memesan makanan dari luar pada kebanyakan malam. Toh, biasanya ia tak sempat pulang pada jam makan malam. Tapi, paling tidak Harry mendengar si peri rumah bersenandung sambil memasak di dapur, teritori yang ia tolak serahkan pada siapa pun. Kreacher menghardik orang yang berani menyentuh perkakasnya, maka Harry tidak mencoba lagi.

“Semua kekacauan ini,” Harry memulai, pandangan ia lempar ke sekeliling, “kenapa tidak dibersihkan?”

Kreacher mengernyit, seolah bingung dengan kekacauan apa yang dimaksud tuannya. Ia mengikuti mata Harry dan pemahaman terbit pada mata besarnya. “Oh!” katanya, sedikit terlalu riang. “Tuan Malfoy yang meminta, katanya sebuah kejutan untuk Tuan Potter.”

Harry tersenyum masam mendengar jawaban itu, juga karena mendengar antusiasme dalam suara Kreacher.

“Oh, aku sudah cukup terkejut. Jadi, bisa tolong bersihkan?”

Harry bersumpah melihat ujung bibir Kreacher berkedut karena jengkel, tapi ia tidak mau pusing memikirkannya.

-oOo-

“Draco.”

Draco Malfoy, punggungnya bergerak teratur karena napasnya yang kelewat tenang, membalikkan badan. Ia mengernyit melihat Harry, seolah menyayangkan kedatangannya ke rumah miliknya sendiri. Kemudian ia _menguap_.

Rahang Harry rasanya akan jatuh sebentar lagi. Keterlaluan!

“Oh!” kata Harry, tidak merepotkan diri untuk menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. “Kenapa? Kau kecewa tidak bisa memporak-porarandakan rumah yang pemiliknya sedang pergi jauh?”

Harry bersidekap, menanti jawaban menjengkelkan yang akan mengucur keluar dari bibir Draco.

Draco memutar matanya. Harry tak bisa mengabaikan bagaimana netra abu-abunya berkilat, bahkan di bawah penerangan yang minim sekali pun. Harry tergerak untuk merengkuh Draco ke dalam pelukannya, toh sudah beberapa bulan keduanya tidak bertemu. Namun, oh, ia tidak akan kalah dalam argumen kali ini! Terlalu sering Harry dikalahkan oleh pesona Draco yang, brengseknya, tak pernah abstain.

Draco mengibaskan tangannya dengan lambat, seolah ingin memamerkan jemari lentiknya. “Jangan berlebihan, Potter,” katanya malas. Ia menguap lagi. “Aku cuma mengantuk, meski sulit untuk mengatakan kalau aku senang kau kembali.”

Harry mendengus.

“Ini jam berapa, sih?” Draco terkesiap. “Oh, jigong Salazar! Kau _serius_ membangunkanku jam satu pagi? Kelewatan, Potter! Marah sih boleh saja, tapi ini kelewatan batas!”

Harry mengusap wajahnya. Draco dan sikap dramatiknya. Sejak kapan ia mendaftarkan rumahnya sebagai tempat penampungan Draco Malfoy?

“Keterlaluan, Potter!” _Oh, hebat_. Sekarang ia meracau. “Kau tahu aku ini _super sibuk_. Garis bawahi kalau kau lupa! Aku punya kegiatan penting besok!” Kemudian ia berhenti sebentar. “Hari ini, maksudku!”

Harry menjatuhkan kopernya ke atas lantai, lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan meski tak ada yang tertidur selain kesabaran Harry. Ia merangkak ke atas ranjang, wajah masih menekuk karena jengkel.

“Aku tidak tahu seperti apa kejutan bagimu, Draco—“

Draco tersenyum lebar. Ia kelihatan persis seperti anak lima tahun yang mendapat kuda poni sebagai hadiah Natal. Harry mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan kemarahannya tanpa resolusi.

“Jadi kau sudah lihat!”

“Kancut Merlin!” seru Harry. “Terang saja sudah! Kau kira kamar ini terletak setelah pintu masuk?”

“Duh, kau ini lebay sekali, Potty,” keluh Draco. Rambutnya mencuat akibat gesekan dengan bantal. “Bersenang-senang sedikit, dong.”

“Dan kau memotong hidupku sebanyak lima tahun, Draco. Aku bisa kena serangan jantung di usia muda.”

“Hmm,” Draco bergumam malas, mendekatkan diri pada Harry. Ia menarik napas dalam, kemudian mengernyit. “Hei, jangan tidur di sampingku. Sana mandi, atau tidur di sofa kalau kau terlalu malas.”

“Ingatkan aku siapa yang memiliki rumah ini.”

Draco menahan tawanya. “Aku serius, Potter. Lekaslah mandi. Hidungku ini diasuransikan, kautahu. Kalau ia sampai disfungsi, kau mau bertanggungjawab, Potter? Kau menyiksaku.”

“Oh, bicara seolah aku tidak tersiksa dengan kekacauan di lantai bawah,” balas Harry. Ia memejamkan mata, mengabaikan protes Draco. Kasurnya terasa begitu empuk dan Draco begitu dekat. Dua kemewahan yang tidak bisa ditemui Harry selama bertugas.

“Potter.”

“Draco,” kata Harry dengan helaan napas, “lekaslah tidur. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur sedari tadi, sibuk menungguku pulang dan apalah.”

Draco bergumam malas, mengecup leher Harry. Harry menggigil. Hembusan napasnya panas. Harry menariknya sedikit lebih dekat. Kaki-kaki mereka tersesat antara satu sama lain di bawah selimut.

“Bagaimana Argentina?”

“Melelahkan.”

“Peru?”

“Hm, panas.” Harry mencengkram selimutnya. “Kau tidak akan bangun nanti pagi kalau berani menarik selimut dariku.”

Draco mengabaikannya. “Brazil?” Tangannya meraih wajah Harry, menyusuri mata dan hidung dan mulut dan rahangnya. Harry memejamkan mata. Ia merindukan Draco terlalu banyak.

“Lembab dan membosankan.”

Draco kembali bergumam, “Kau makan di sana?”

Harry memutar matanya. Apa ini, _20 Questions_? “Kalau tidak, aku sudah mati, Draco. Tinggal tulang dan daging busuk di bawah tanah.”

Draco mengangkat bahunya. “Kau sering melewatkan makan.” Mungkin ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya, tapi ada setitik rasa khawatir dalam suaranya. Harry merasa hangat.

“Apa kau tidur nyenyak?”

“Aku sedang dalam sebuah misi, Draco,” kata Harry, seolah Draco terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Ia mengangkat tangan dan menyusuri surai pirang Draco. “Nyaris tidak mungkin untuk tidur nyenyak.” Harry terdiam, lalu menambahkan, “Lagipula, tidak ada kau sepanjang misi.”

Draco tidak membalas yang satu itu, tapi Harry merasakan si pirang tersenyum pada lehernya. “Aku kira kau mati di tengah perjalanan.”

“Jangan terlalu berharap.”

“Apa kau menulis namaku sebagai ahli warismu?”

“Draco?”

Draco menggeliat malas dalam pelukannya. “Ya, Potty?”

“Tidurlah.”

Draco tidak tidur setelahnya. Ia melanjutkan rentetan pertanyaannya, melucuti sisa-sisa tenaga Harry. Ia terus maracau dan melemparkan sindiran ke arah Harry, yang diterima tanpa balasan berarti. Si pirang baru menutup mulutnya saat rambutnya diusap dan puncak kepalanya dicium, lama.

Dan Harry tidak bisa tidur setelahnya. Ia tahu kalau Draco akan beranjak pergi esok pagi, sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. _Tuntutan pekerjaan, Potter_ , Draco akan berkata saat Harry mengeluhkan hal tersebut. _Kau yang tidak ingin orang-orang melihat aku keluar dari tempatmu, Potter,_ kata Draco dengan malas, menyesap kopi hitamnya. Lalu sesuatu seperti, _Oh,_ please _, Potter, kita bisa menghabiskan malam bersama nanti,_ saat Harry memeluknya terlalu lama. Tapi Draco tidak pernah melepaskan pelukan itu sebelum Harry.

Harry mengusap punggung Draco, berharap untuk mengingat bagaimana hangat dari punggung lelaki itu menjalari ujung jemari Harry agar ia tidak kesepian di misi berikutnya.

Argentina melelahkan, sama seperti Peru dan Brazil. Mengungkap perdagangan sihir hitam antara penyihir dengan Muggle bukanlah hal yang mudah. Dua bulan jauh dari rumah (dan jauh dari Draco, pikir Harry, sadar bahwa rumahnya kini berbentuk figur kurus Draco), Harry dan rekannya hanya mampu menangkap kaki tangan dari kepala operasi gelap tersebut. Tapi ia tak mengeluh. Selalu ada veritaserum yang bisa digunakan.

Harry keluar dari markasnya dengan Polyjuice, memasukkan helai rambut milik orang tak dikenal yang berhasil ia cengkram. Kadang ia berjalan untuk udara malam yang tidak pernah ramah dengan kulitnya. Di lain waktu, ia memutuskan masuk ke bar lokal yang lampunya terlalu terang dan suara orang di dalam terlalu lantang.

Beberapa kali Harry menarik seseorang dan mencium segala yang bisa dicapai oleh mulutnya. Mereka tidak pernah mengeluh, tentu. Tapi Harry tak pernah menemukan sedikit bagian dari Draco di antara mulut-mulut yang ia kecup, lembut maupun kasar. Tak pernah puas dengan erangan serta desahan yang ia dengar saat tangannya menjarah celana-celana mereka.

_Keduanya tidak berpacaran_ , pikir Harry saat rasa bersalah menyergapnya untuk kesekian kali. _Tak ada yang perlu dijaga._ Tapi ia membayangkan Draco yang dicium oleh lelaki tak dikenal di dinding kamar mandi yang kotor dan tangannya mengepal, keras.

Tapi Draco tidak sekotor dirinya. Harry menyadari hal tersebut sejelas kacamatanya yang baru dilap. Draco tidak akan menyelinap keluar tengah malam untuk menemui pria tidak dikenal. Lelaki itu menghardik siapa pun yang menyentuhnya, kecuali Harry.

“Harry,” panggil Draco, suara parau dan serak akibat tidur. “Kau juga harus tidur, kautahu.”

Harry tersenyum kecil. Ia menyukainya setiap kali Draco melakukannya. Memanggil Harry dengan nama depan. Panggilan itu selalu menyelinap saat kesadaran Draco timbul tenggelam.

“Maafkan aku,” bisik Harry. “Tapi kautahu aku kalau aku seorang hipokrit.”

“Aku tidak tahu kau memikirkan apa, tapi pikiranmu mengusik tidurku.”

“Hanya aku dan hantu-hantuku. Maafkan aku.” Ia mengecup kepala Draco lembut. Draco menguap lebar. “Tidur nyenyak, Draco.”

Draco Malfoy kembali terlelap. Harry sulit tidur setelahnya. Napas Draco tenang. Pikiran Harry melayang.

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT WHAT PLOT.  
> Sori karena kayak nggak ada pertimbangan sama sekali. Maklum ini cerita kutulis jem satu malem pas susah tidur. Hu. Sebenernya lebih panjang lagi, sih, tapi aku rasa aku nggak bisa komit buat lanjutin karena (duh nulis segini panjang aja udah capek buset).   
> Tapi, mungkin ada sekuel. Nggak tau, sih.  
> Kudos? Comment? Sangat aku hargai!


End file.
